Falsos Milagres
by Beeapyon
Summary: A vida de Hinata sempre tivera sido uma droga, aos 15 anos, quando se muda -praticamente arrastada- para uma cidade do interior, já não acredita que algo como "milagres" possa existir. Será que algo pode mudar isso?


**Yo, Minna-Chan!  
Finalmente estou postando a minha segunda fanfic, que eu tinha prometido a muuuuito tempo atrás, aqui.  
Estou sofrendo pra escrever, porque tem uma temática bem mais elaborada e complicada que "Horrivelmente", minha primeira fic ^^  
Essa fic fala sobre milagres.**

**Bom, eu espero mesmo que gostem, eu estou me esforçando pra valer!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sem humor para mudanças.

Sunshineville é uma pequena cidade ao norte do pais, com cerca de 2.500 míseros habitantes e um odioso clima ensolarado o ano todo, daí o nome de péssimo gosto do lugar.  
É o tipo de cidade que você vê em filmes adolescentes, onde garotas compram todas as suas roupas em butiques, alias, não só garotas, homens, mulheres, garotos e até animais de estimação tem seus armários lotados de roupas exclusivamente de grifes caras e nunca nem chegaram perto de uma loja de departamentos.  
Também é o tipo de cidadezinha onde todo mundo conhece todo mundo, as noticias se espalham rápido, e não existe nenhum lugar onde você fique cercado de estranhos, todos sabem quem você é, além de tudo sobre você. Todos mesmo.  
Se você, assim como eu, cresceu em uma cidade grande, onde você nem sabe o nome de todas as pessoas na sua vizinhança, se você encontra com uma pessoa que não está ligada a você por algum circulo social, você provavelmente nunca mais a vera de novo, e ninguém, ninguém mesmo liga muito para o que você faz, você se sentiria extremamente claustrofóbico em Sunshineville.

Alias, é uma cidade naturalmente propensa a claustrofobia, ao por os pés nela você já sente o clima maçante pairando no ar, condomínios fechados são o principal tipo de residência, e a maior construção e orgulho da cidade, é seu colégio interno, Miracle Sun High School.  
Lá você pode encontrar meninas com todos os tipo de tons de loiro nos cabelos, e meninos com músculos bem definidos até onde você pode enxergar –Talvez isso nem seja tão ruim, mas... Não, não vou pensar nisso -.  
As garotas, são em sua maioria lideres de torcida, e os garotos, esportistas. As raras exceções a regra fazem parte de bandas pré-fabricadas pela agencia que seus pais compraram ou de alguma outra atividade "Legal".

Eu podia sentir meu sangue secando dentro de minhas veias, quando vi o enorme edifício de Miracle Sun High School a minha frente, e amaldiçoei meu pai até que todas as palavras de efeito acabassem em minha mente.

-Temos mesmo que fazer isso?– "Seu imbecil, baba-ovo, metido a besta." Eu queria completar, mas nunca o fiz, eu nunca o fazia.  
-O que você acha? – Meu primo olhou seu relógio de pulso. – Tenho uma reunião com seu pai em poucas horas, devo voltar para casa, pode se virar daqui, certo? – Ele não me deu tempo para responder. –Até mais, cuide-se.- Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e entrou no taxi, que saiu em disparada rumo ao aeroporto, onde ele tomaria o vôo em qual eu gostaria de estar, de volta para minha felicidade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de me perder nos longos e vertiginosos corredores do edifício, pedir informação para pessoas e funcionários que se continham para não cuspir um monte de gargalhadas na minha cara, e perder valiosos 45 minutos de sono, eu finalmente encontrei a sala da diretora.  
Uma mulher alta e imponente, loira de olhos castanho-mel e peitos fora do normal, estava sentada atrás de uma mesa semelhante a aquelas que se vê nas salas presidenciais de filmes. Bebia algo com cheiro forte, enquanto outra mulher que exalava claramente uma aura de subordinação e frustração, de cabelos pretos curtos repicados, e olhos da mesma cor – com peitos mais aceitáveis - implorava para que ela parasse e assinasse uma pilha de papeis.  
Eu tentei pigarrear algumas vezes, mas ninguém me notou, o que era típico, ninguém me notava, nunca, e quando notava, eu não tinha habilidade suficiente para me expressar, ficando gaga, vermelha e irritante.  
Esse é o tipo de garota que eu era.

-C-c-com licença...- Eu falei em meu tom baixo de sempre, me perguntando porque eu não tinha sido abençoada pela capacidade de articular frases.  
-Senhora Tsunade, por favor! Precisamos desses formulários para amanhã! – A morena gritou em desespero.  
-Shizune, eu sou uma SENHORITA! Irch! – Ela disse com dificuldade e soluçando.  
-CO-COM LICENSA!- Eu gritei receosa, mas estava com tanto sono por ter passado a noite inteira em um avião com um velho que roncava mais alto que a turbina da aeronave na minha frente que nem pensei muito.  
-Oh, você deve ser a aluna nova! Irch! – A diretora me disse, sorrindo abobalhadamente. –Está uma semana atrasada! – Então ela começou a gargalhar freneticamente, quando terminou, sua cabeça foi de encontro a mesa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando eu tinha quatro anos, minha mãe morreu, por seqüelas de um assassinato mal-sucedido que uns caras tinham tentado um ano antes, desde então eu perdi a capacidade de falar como uma pessoa normal, quer dizer, não foi por causa de um choque emocional nem nada assim, alias, na época eu sabia tão pouco sobre o mundo em sua totalidade que nem conseguia assimilar o significado de morte direito.  
Eu, na verdade, comecei a ficar complexada, porque toda vez que eu falava com meu pai depois da morte de minha mãe, ele ficava bravo e gritava – sem motivo algum, se quer saber, naquela época eu dizia "Oi" quando ele voltava do trabalho e ele me respondia com um "SOME DAQUI" alguns tons a mais do que era necessário. – Logo eu ficava com tanto medo de falar com ele, que preferia ficar quieta, e isso foi se tornando um habito.  
Naqueles tempos morávamos eu, meu pai, Hanabi, e alguns criados.  
Depois de cerca de dois meses, eu limitava meus diálogos com meu pai a responder unossilabamente as perguntas dele, Hanabi era um bebê, logo eu não poderia exercitar minhas habilidades lingüísticas com minha irmã, os criados então, nem olhavam pra minha cara, então eu, durante o resto daquele ano fiquei adepta ao semi-mudismo.  
Logo eu tive que entrar na escola, lá falar era necessário, mas eu tinha ficado tanto tempo respondendo meu pai com "U-hum" e "U-Unh", que minha voz soava estranha aos meus próprios ouvidos, foi aí que surgiu a gagueira.

Velhos Hábitos são difíceis de perder, quem disse isso sabia do que estava falando.

-Desculpe por fazê-la esperar, Senhorita Hyuuuga.- Shizune me disse, realmente passando a sensação de culpa, mesmo ela nem ter feito nada errado.  
-Hn, Tu-tudo bem. – E esses hábitos são realmente problemáticos.  
-Aqui está tudo de que precisa, a diretora não poderá falar com você agora, mas sinta-se a vontade para vir mais tarde. – Ela sorriu me entregando papeis com horários, números do meu quarto e armário – e suas respectivas chaves -, e memorandos. Apesar de toda a sua gentileza...eu não voltaria aquela sala sem um mandato judicial.  
-Obrigada...A-Até mais, Senhorita Shizune. – Eu disse me retirando.

Não é também como se eu fosse linguisticamente inútil o tempo todo, eu podia falar com Neji, Hanabi e meus amigos como uma pessoa normal.

Meus amigos...

Para minha sorte eu encontrei o corredor de dormitórios com mais facilidade (Talvez porque agora eu tinha um mapa do colégio, que veio grudado em um memorando sobre uma comemoraçãozinha aí). Quarto 666, hm, bem a calhar.

Eu girei a chave na tranca do quarto e joguei minha mala dentro dele, quando eu finalmente adentrei, vi quatro garotas olhando fixamente para mim.

Sabe, quatro garotas num quarto, por maior que fosse, me parecia sufocante o suficiente, estava quase dando meia volta e indo pedir outro quarto para Shizune quando uma delas falou.

-Vai ficar aí como uma vara verde?- Uma garota de olhos verdes brilhantes e cabelos róseos na altura do ombro me perguntou com ar de deboche, uma loira, de cabelos até a cintura num rabo-de-cavalo, e um olho azul – o outro estava coberta pela franja – riu em escárnio, irritantemente, e uma loira com cabelos de tom mais escuro presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas curtas, olhos azul petróleo e um ar de psicopata bufou.  
-Não.- Eu disse me dirigindo para a cama vazia, fechando a porta atrás de mim, belo jeito de começar o ano letivo.

Minha cama ficava mais afastada, perto da janela, ao lado da de uma garota de cabelos presos em coques e olhos castanhos.  
Geralmente pessoas de colégios internos costumam lutar como animais selvagens pela cama da janela, mas ao me sentar nela, eu percebi o porque de terem deixado-a para mim.  
Ela estava tão quente como brasa. Claro, eu estava em Sunshineville, e lá o sol torra qualquer coisa.  
Todas riram quando eu levantei imediatamente, eu olhei para elas, por dentro eu queria matá-las, por fora só parecia que eu ia chorar a qualquer momento.

-O que foi? Ainda não se acostumou a conviver com o sol, menina do poço?- A mesma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa que me pareciam cada vez mais enjoativos me disse, as duas loiras sorriram.

-Sakura. – A morena na cama ao lado disse com reprovação, depois olhou para mim como quem pede desculpa.  
-Não enche, Tenten. – A garota que eu acabara de descobrir que se chamava Sakura rosnou.

Alias, suuuper original uma menina de cabelo rosa se chamar Sakura!

Eu as encarei e comecei a desfazer minha mala, em quanto eu levava minhas roupas compradas em liquidações das lojas do centro comercial da minha antiga cidade, eu podia ouvir as loiras e Sakura cochicharem coisas e rirem baixinho, pude sentir o olhar desconfortável que a minha vizinha de cama dava para elas, acabei derrubando algumas roupas no chão.

Em quanto eu as recolhia Sakura se levantou, a principio eu e minha mente pobre realmente imaginamos que ela estaria indo me ajudar, mas ela apenas levantou minha blusa preferida –Ela era da minha mãe. - com a ponta de sua bota de couro preta e depois a segurou entre seu dedão e seu indicador.

-Bela blusa. – Ela disse. – É da sua avó? – Ela riu em quanto a atirava de volta no chão, e em quanto voltava para sua cama, ela deu um jeito de pisar em cima.

Eu a peguei do chão e bati onde ficou a marca da bota dela.

"-Não, é da minha mãe. – Eu disse. – E essa sua atitude vadia, também é de família?"

É isso que eu gostaria de dizer, mas como eu sou incapaz de afrontar até um gato de rua, eu obviamente, não disse.

-Não, é da minha mãe. – Apesar do tom baixo, fui capaz de não gaguejar, na ânsia de poupar minha pouca dignidade.  
-Ah, então ela deve se vestir tão mal quanto você. – Ela debochou, Tenten fez uma careta e olhou pela janela, pude ver a loira de cabelos compridos fazer uma cara de quem reconheceu a falta de educação da amiga.  
-A-ah...Na verdade, ela não veste. – Eu pausei, Sakura sorriu em espanto, provavelmente imaginando que minha mãe era uma minimalista no assunto de se vestir. – Ela está morta. – Eu disse em golpe final.

A tal Tenten e as duas loiras deixaram seus queixos caírem, e eu pude ver até mesmo a feição de Sakura balançar com o que eu havia dito.

Houve algum silêncio até eu terminar de colocar minhas coisas no lugar e sentar na minha cama.

-Bom. – Eu ouvi a voz da menina que eu achei que finalmente tinha se calado. – Agora já está explicado, o porque de você ter feito aquela bagunça na sua antiga escola.

Meu coração parou.  
Como assim? Meu pai disse que ninguém aqui sabia o que tinha acontecido na outra escola! Eu me senti como se fosse desmaiar.

-O-oquê está dizendo?- Eu tremulei, arruinando o meu plano de fingir que não sabia de nada.  
-Vamos lá, já se esqueceu o porque de ter sido mandada para cá? Menina-problema? – Eu senti meus olhos formigarem.

Eu tinha sido despachada pelo meu pai para cá depois de um certo incidente no meu colégio, mas, ninguém sabia o que realmente acontecido! Nem mesmo minha família! Então aquela garota não tinha direito algum de falar sobre aquilo.

-Será que preciso refrescar sua memória? Oh, mas realmente você deve ter recebido uma educação horrível, sabe, não tendo uma mãe...- Ela disse com uma gargalhada.  
-Sakura! Chega! Você não sabe nada sobre ela! – Tenten disse em minha defesa, eu continuava tremendo.  
-Você também não, então porque está defendendo essa marginal? – Ela desafiou.

Porque isso estava acontecendo? Eu tinha vindo me enfunar nesse lugar para fugir de tudo aquilo, e agora eles já sabiam?

-PARA!- Eu gritei para a surpresa de todas. –Para! Você não..Você...eu...e-eu...- Eu já estava em prantos em quanto tentava buscar o que dizer na minha cabeça confusa, Sakura me olhou, como se estivesse perguntando "Vai falar ou precisa de um interprete?".

Então, antes que elas pudessem assimilar, eu estava fora do quarto, correndo pelos corredores, indo desesperadamente para nenhum lugar em especial em que eu pudesse verter minhas lágrimas em paz.

Mas sou eu, então eu tinha que pegar o ÚNICO corredor em que tinha um aluno aventureiro, andando por aí.

E cair.

Eu fui facilmente derrubada, caindo de costas, como uma jaca podre no chão. Mas o garoto em que eu colidi não pareceu se mover um centímetro se quer.

-Aaai.- Eu chorei, com a mão na coluna.  
-Você está bem?- O Garoto falou com um tom realmente preocupado – Se machucou?

Ele era exatamente como eu imaginava os garotos daqui: Alto, loiro, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada e corpo atlético. Era tão lindo que quase me deixei levar por meio segundo, quando me lembrei o que eu tinha acabado de passar, e me ocorreu que as lagrimas ainda caiam uma após a outra.  
Ótimo, mais alguém tinha me visto naquele estado deplorável.

-Sem essa! – Ele exclamou desesperado. – Você está chorando!

Eu levantei o mais rápido que pude e voltei a correr.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu passei por corredores e mais corredores, todos vazios. Pareciam acompanhar a minha angustia.  
Então finalmente, encontrei um jardim não tão ensolarado, pois era praticamente todo coberto por árvores.

Sem pensar duas vezes eu me joguei no canto mais escondido dele e me encolhi como uma bola.

E ali mesmo, abri o berreiro, eu chorei tudo que eu tinha segurado desde aquele incidente estúpido.

E eu pedi, eu pedi com todo o meu coração para que Deus me tirassem desse inferno, para que ele me levasse de volta para casa. Todos já teriam esquecido o que aconteceu. Se meu pai não me quisesse em casa eu poderia ficar na casa da Suzuka, ela com certeza me acolheria.

Então poderia ser tudo como antes, como sempre foi antes daquele semestre idiota.

Mas apesar de todas as minhas preces, eu estava plenamente ciente de que era tudo impossível, nada seria como antes mesmo que eu voltasse, e aqueles eram dias felizes que haviam acabado para mim.

Para sempre.

Daqui a algum tempo, relativamente curto, todos se adaptariam a vida sem mim.  
Minha irmã, meu primo, Shino, Suzuka...e Kiba...

Com os olhos ardendo, tudo que eu pude me lembrar antes de ser vencida pela exaustão, foi da expressão de dor do Kiba, na ultima vez que eu o vi.

Então eu adormeci sobre a grama que tinha se encharcado com minhas lágrimas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando acordei, já estava escuro, não pude assimilar muita coisa, então foi um grande susto quando eu vi a minha frente a figura de um garoto no mínimo peculiar para o padrão do Miracle Sun.

Ele tinha os olhos envoltos em contornos pretos, cabelos vermelho-sangue arrepiados, o kanji de amor, na mesma cor, tatuado na testa, a pele alva, e olhos verde-água, olhando diretamente para mim.

Eu entreabri os lábios, entorpecida pela figura a minha frente iluminada pela luz azulada da noite. Ele levantou o lugar onde ele deveria ter uma sobrancelha, que logo em seguida abaixou-se.  
Logo ele levantou sua face perfeita ao céu.

E ali, naquele momento, com a lua cheia iluminando-o, ele me perguntou com a voz rouca e fria.

-Você acredita em milagres?- Eu estava atônita.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, porque eu fritei meu cérebro pra conseguir começar essa historia. Hahahahaha.  
É que ela tem tanta coisa enrolada, que as vezes até eu me atrapalho, sem falar que eu ficou extremamente ansiosa.  
Eu usei a Hinata, porque ela é uma personagem meio neutra, por ela ser tímida, você pode mexer com a personalidade dela, sem distorcer o jeito dela agir. (Por isso, praticamente só escrevo usando ela e a Konan, Hahahaha)**

**E aí? Gostaram? Não gostaram?  
Mandem reviews, por favor, se não eu vou surtar! HSAUHSU**

**Vou tentar postar o mais rápido o possível, mas como eu ainda não terminei de escrever, posso demorar um pouco as vezes ^^º**

**Kissus, Ja ne!**


End file.
